


You Are My Sunshine

by Pandaland123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cute Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaland123/pseuds/Pandaland123
Summary: Dan buys a ring. Phil thinks he's cheating. Luckily, PJ has better common sense than the both of them.





	You Are My Sunshine

'Hey Phil, I'm going out, be back soon'

It was written in big bold letters, next to Phil's face, on a post it note. He had fallen asleep on the couch and Dan had cleared up their plates from breakfast and, apparently, gone out. He assumed Dan had gone to go get food or something and dragged his laptop up onto the couch.

Dan, was most certainly not buying food. Instead, he was currently crammed into an overflowing train. He was taking the tube and he wished he'd just gotten a taxi or something. But taxi's cost more money than he should really spend to get where he was going, so he'd opted for being crushed by people in a small, enclosed train cart.

When he finally got there, he was relieved to be out. Although what did he expect in the middle of rush hour. Not that he normally got up early enough to get the real morning rush hour experience. Still, he was back onto the cloudy, grey streets of London and that was good enough for him.

He wandered for a while, not entirely sure where he was going, but certain he could find his way back again. There were tube lines all over the place, so he need not concern himself on finding that one again. With todays mission in mind, he kept an eye on what stores he was passing and looked out for anything interesting.

He stopped by a jewellery shop and peered in through the window. It was full with watches and necklaces, with big gems sparkling in the sun (the clouds had cleared a little since he first left the underground). He wasn't sure whether this was really what he was looking for. He wasn't sure Phil would want anything too fancy, just something nice and sentimental. He lingered for a moment though, contemplating whether or not to go in.

He doesn't. Just keeps walking, he does the same a couple times. He actually goes inside Pandora, but doesn't find what he wants and leaves again. Eventually, he decides to stop. His feet hurt, he was tired and he just couldn't make his mind up. There's a café just by him and he goes in. It's smells like baked goods. It's warm, maybe a little too warm. But there's a nice atmosphere and he's already here now.

The lady at the till is all big, warm smiles. She takes his order, tells him to take a seat and gives him a number on a metal stick. It's warm too, makes his palms all sticky and the moment he sits down he pulls his coat off. The whole place is warm and Dan isn't sure if he likes it or not. Apparently, he's not the only one who thinks this though, because the woman next to him feels she has to comment on it.

"It's really hot in here, isn't it?" She says, but she fits, because the smile she's giving him is just as warm and he feels like he might be sweating a little.

"Yeah," He says instead, he's not sure how she would feel about his inner monologue, so he keeps his thought's to himself.

"The lady who owns the place is, like, old as time or something," She laughs, she's sitting a bit too close now and he can feel her breath on his neck. It's warm too. Dan wishes he had gone somewhere else. Somewhere cold and full with people that don't feel the need to violate his personal space.

"You come here a lot?" But Dan finds himself pushing the conversation on, whether out of politeness or curiosity, he isn't sure. 

"Yeah, my cousin works here and I live with her so, I like to come by sometimes," She isn't dressed for coffee. She's got bright red lipstick on and a short tight red dress that doesn't really fit her. She's showing off way too much cleavage and the bottom doesn't quite reach mid-thigh. Dan thinks that's something he likes about Phil. He doesn't show off the merchandise. Although, there were those scandalously tight skinny jeans that Phil had bought a couple years ago, but that's a story for another time. "The name's Penelope and you are?"

"Dan," He says and suddenly he's being handed a coffee and a cake by one of the waiters, who shoots him an apologetic look.

"So, Dan, you live in London?" She asks, pushing long black strands of hair out of her face, pushing herself into his side. He feels uncomfortable, but he's too awkward to say anything. Instead, he wraps his hands around his coffee and takes a sip.

"Yeah, not in this part, just up here for the day,"

"The day, huh?" Dan who really wants her to get the hell off of him, continues.

"I'm looking for a ring to propose with," He says and she scoots back a bit, seeming to catch the message.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you..." She starts pulling down her skirt and looks rather embarrassed about the whole ordeal. "But, to make it up for you, there's a great jewellery shop just down the road from here. I mean, it's kinda small, but they make the best stuff," She whispers, like they're conspiring about something and this is all some big secret. She gives him a name and he promises to check it out. She leaves a moment later and Dan finishes his cake in peace.

The lady at the till apologises about Penelope as he's leaving. He thinks it could be her cousin, same hair colour, same face shape, just a little more covered up. He thinks he likes the cousin better, but he still decides to check out this jewellery place.

It really is small, he'll give her that. It's also not threatening to boil him, which is, in any situation, a good thing. So he takes a look around and is greeted by a young woman. She's short, with blonde hair that's been pulled back into a pony tail; she's got sweat pants on and an over-sized t-shirt, like she rolled out of bed and came straight here.

"Hey honey, watch 'a looking for?" She asks, she's got a Irish accent and shiny white teeth.

"Well, I need an engagement ring, to propose with," Dan says, and she smiles at him.

"She must be real sweet, aye?" She comment's, walking behind the counter.

"Yeah," Dan feels a bit awkward because he's just a little too tall and the roof is just a little too low.

"You okay there, want me to get you a chair?" She asks, eyes flicking between the draw she's got open and Dan.

"If it's not too much trouble,"

She gets him a chair. It's wooden, the sides look a little rough, like you could get splinters from them, but there's a cushion on the seat and Dan honestly doesn't mind.

"We need a taller roof, but Ron just keeps telling me to leave it alone. I think it's a little rude to you tall folk," Dan isn't really sure what to say, but it's fine because she just keeps talking. "Though, not too many people come in these day's anyway. Wondering if we might sell the place, seeing as it's a little harder to find and a little less well known, you know?"

Dan get's it. Even he had a little trouble finding the place. It was hidden away and Penelope had made it sound so much easier to find.

"How 'bout something like this then?" She produces a ring. It's made of a thin band of silver and has a sapphire wedged in the middle at the front. On either side of it there is a smaller crystal and whilst it's nice, it's not really what Dan wants.

"There's a little bit too much going on," Dan answers, watching as she turns and walks back around the counter.

"What's the lucky gals name then?" She inquires, searching through a multitude of rings.

"Phil. His names Phil," Dan doesn't know why he says it twice, he just sort of does.

"A man then. You coulda' told me earlier, I think I can find you what you want," She turns and walks round the back. Dan waits. There's a clock hanging on one of the walls, ticking loudly in the silence that falls over the place.

"Something like t'is perhaps," She's got a much thicker band of gold in her hand. "You can have something written on it, if ya want,"

Dan smiles because that just might be perfect. Nice and simple, but sentimental and that's really what he's been looking for this whole time.

It's hours before Dan finally gets back.

"Where were you?" Is the first thing Phil asks. They're standing in the kitchen, Phil's still in his pyjamas and Dan has hidden the ring away where Phil won't find it.

"Central London," Dan replies, watching as Phil puts takeout into two separate bowls. They're having Chinese and Phil's already got a film ready and waiting.

"How was it?" Phil questions, passing Dan his bowl and moving into the living room. Following, Dan takes a seat beside his boyfriend on the settee. "Did you buy anything?"

"I was thinking about it, but in the end, no I didn't," He lies. "I did go to this little café though. They had really good muffins, but it was so hot I was literally sweating," Phil lets out a laugh, because of course Dan walked into the one café that was freakishly hot. "This weird girl sat next to me and started quizzing me about why I was in London,"

He doesn't mention her attire or where he thinks she was trying to go with that conversation. They chat a little longer, Phil tells him about the pigeon that won't leave him alone and the gone off milk in the fridge. Together, they make their way through a few episodes of Buffy before they fall asleep, even if it is much earlier than normal. Dan thinks it might be due to how early he woke up and how comfy the sofa is. Dan doesn't mind though, he'd happily fall asleep on the sofa with Phil every night.

Apparently though, Phil doesn't because a week later Phil comes out with,

"I'm breaking up with you,"

It's two in the morning and Phil is, admittedly, sitting further away from Dan than normal. Typically, they lie down together and cuddle, especially in the winter. At the very least, they lie on opposite ends and tangle their legs together. Not today. Dan thought maybe he wasn't feeling well, he'd been distant all day.

"What?" Dan's not quite sure he heard him right. He wants to turn and look at Phil, but he's gone rigid and he no longer feels in control of his body.

"I'm breaking up with you," Phil says it much firmer this time. He's turned to look at Dan, blue eyes boring into Dan's skull. "I'm leaving you,"

Dan turns to look at the love of his life. At the blank expression on his face, devoid of emotion.

"Why?" Dan chokes out, he's vaguely aware of the tears beginning to form in his eyes. There's a moment's silence, the two merely stare at one another. Phil doesn't cry, doesn't look at Dan with pity or remorse, just blankly stares.

"Because I don't love you anymore," Phil says and Dan can't hold it in anymore. He's full blown crying now and Phil does little more than stare. He doesn't comfort him, tell him everything's going to be okay, that he's okay. He stands and leaves and Dan doesn't go after him.

Phil's heart shatters into tinier pieces when Dan breaks down on the couch. Face red and tears streaming down his face, sniffling and barely being able to catch his breath. He wants so badly to pull him close and hug him. To smother him in kisses until he feels better and forgets about the whole ordeal. But this is what Dan deserves, so instead he retreats to his room.

As he closes the door, he nearly goes straight back out because he can hear the heart wrenching sound of Dan's despair through the walls. He stops himself though, buries himself under the duvet and falls asleep. Drowning Dan out with his music because he can't take it anymore; listening to the man he's loved for eight years cry his eyes out.

He manages to force himself out of bed the next day. Makes himself a coffee. Dan isn't in the living room, but the take out boxes and dirty plates are where they left them. He expects an awkward encounter in the hallway or something. Expects to see his favourite brunette trifling through the cupboards for something to eat. He doesn't. In fact, he doesn't see Dan at all over the course of a week. He knows Dan hasn't left though, his keys are still there and every so often he'll hear Dan moving.

Phil stands outside his door. Thinks about knocking or something because he knows Dan hasn't got any food in there, but once again, he does nothing.

Dan only gets out of bed to use the toilet and, on a few occasions, drink from the tap. Otherwise, the will to get up and move, to do anything, is gone. What's the point? Phil doesn't love him anymore. He thinks of the way Phil looked at him. Without an ounce of remorse, just a cold stare. 

Dan spends his week sleeping and staring at the ceiling. Not knowing what time or day it is, his blind pulled down, plunging him in constant darkness. He just lies there and thinks about everything. About what he possibly could have done to make Phil stare at him like that.

Phil asks PJ to come over, if only to find out what's wrong with his ex-boyfriend. He doesn't tell PJ they broke up, he doesn't want to. He feels ashamed, that he could do this to Dan. That he could ever let himself do this to Dan. But he couldn't let his resolve crumble now, not after that, after everything that'd happened. He couldn't break Dan's heart a second time; give him hope and then smash it into tiny shards on the ground.

PJ arrives a day later, asking what's wrong with Dan and why Phil can't talk to him about it. Phil shrugs and stands with PJ outside Dan's door. PJ knocks, when Dan doesn't reply, he goes in anyway. Phil, though curious, doesn't dare look inside. Knows the moment he sees Dan he'll cave.

"Dan," PJ calls out into the darkness, closing the door behind himself. Dan is awake, has been since a bit before PJ arrived. When PJ sits on the bed and takes in his appearance, he instantly knows he looks terrible. Which, for PJ, is a little bit of an understatement.

He's got tear tracks staining his cheeks, his hair is sticking out in all directions and, despite having well over enough sleep this past week, has bags underneath his eyes from exhaustion.

"PJ?" Dan asks, blinking blearily. 

"What happened to you?" PJ says, teasingly, smiling, even if he is just as worried as Phil.

"I just-" But Dan can't quite finish what he's got to say because he's crying again. PJ pulls him in for a hug, surprised when Dan instantly reciprocates. Wraps his arms around him and cries into his shoulder because this is what he's needed. Some reassurance, from anyone really. 

PJ doesn't know what happened, just that Dan hasn't left his room in a week and that for some reason Phil refuses to see him and he knows it must have something to do with Phil because there is no way Dan could be so upset over anything else.

PJ doesn't know how long they sit there for, but eventually Dan runs out of tears and they break apart.

"Now, what ever happened, just tell me and I'm sure we can find a solution-" Dan cuts him off.

"Phil broke up with me," He rushes out, sniffling. PJ thinks that, if he weren't out of tears already, he'd be crying again. PJ is, to be completely honest, shocked. Once he gets over the initial shock, there's anger because Phil can't just break up with Dan. That's like the moon suddenly deciding it wants to be on the same side of the earth as the sun. It's impossible and of course Dan's upset. What's worse, is that this is Phil's fault and he decided to get PJ to deal with his problems instead of doing it himself. PJ is glad he came though. Couldn't let Dan fall apart from the inside out like that. He knows though, that he can't be mad at Phil, not without the whole story.

"Want me to talk to him for you?" PJ asks, he wants to talk to Phil himself, but he feels it's important that he get's Dan's permission first. Dan nods, a little hesitant and PJ is storming into the living room. All the anger melts away though when he sees Phil. 

He's crying. It's the first time he's cried since breaking up with Dan. PJ understands once he sees what's in Phil's hands. A leather box with a ring inside. It looks expensive.

"I didn't know. I found it hidden away under the sofa. I didn't know..." Phil speaks first, not looking up from the object in his hands. When PJ moves closer, he can see the words 'You are my sunshine' engraved on it.

"Why did you do it? Why did you break up with him?" He speaks quietly, but it sounds deafening in the silence that had fallen over the two.

"He cheated on me," Phil sounds like he can hardly believe it himself and PJ is definitely confused now. Phil shows him the photo, it's of Dan with some girl pressed up against his side in a coffee shop. She's all legs and long black hair and suddenly PJ understands. 

"Did you think to talk to Dan about it before you broke up?" PJ inquires, still not quite believing that Dan would do something like this to Phil of all people.

"...No," Phil admits, closing the ring box and putting it back where it came from.

"Well you should," PJ goes on and when Phil just stares at him he continues, "Right now,"

Phil, who is also now doubting whether he should've ever doubted Dan's loyalty, springs up to go find his ex-boyfriend-who-hopefully-won't-be-his-ex-for-long.

He finds Dan, surprise, surprise, in his room. He's pulled up the blinds for the first time in a week and is now staring out the window. Phil takes a moment to take him in. Maybe he's just stalling the inevitable.

"Dan," He breaks the calm, quite atmosphere. He hopes Dan won't have heard him because he knows that if he was wrong, he's put Dan through something he should never have been put through. "Why did you go out with that girl?"

Dan whips around. Eyes wide, accentuated by purple bags. "What girl?" He says, but Phil notices the way he physically relaxes. Relieved that Phil has finally come to talk about it with him.

Phil shoves the photo in his face and Dan finally puts together what had happened. Phil though he'd cheated on him with Penelope. That he'd gone out with her and that's where he was all day. Dan's not sure whether he should feel offended or allayed. 

"I met her in that café, I didn't go there with her. She was pushy, I told her I had a boyfriend and she left me alone," Dan explained. Phil didn't look convinced, after all, Dan could've been lying.

"Why were you in London then? It's not like you to randomly go out and not buy anything," Phil pushes, he thinks he knows why, knows that if he's right then he should stop now; but he has to know. Dan seems to shuffle about for a second, contemplating whether or not he should tell Phil.

He goes and fetches the ring, returning as fast as he can. Phil feels bad for forcing Dan to show him, but he needed to know. To make sure Dan was telling the truth.

"I was going to ask you to marry me and then... Well, you know what happened..."

Phil feel's bad because Dan was going to propose and Phil told him he didn't love him anymore.

"I'm so sorry," Is all Phil gets out before he's pulling Dan into a bone crushing hug. Dan doesn't really mind that he can barely breathe as Phil is here and everything's going to be okay. He's got a smile on his face and tears running down his face and he feels elated when Phil goes on to say, "And, if you can forgive me, then I'd love to marry you, Daniel James Howell,"

PJ, who now feels a little creepy standing in their doorway, decides to leave because he's got a wedding to look forward to now. Maybe, just maybe, things will all turn out fine. At least Dan hopes it will because Phil really is his sunshine.


End file.
